<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rendezvous in the cosmos by dachenabritta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713452">rendezvous in the cosmos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta'>dachenabritta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Love Hotel, Post-TLJ, Rough Sex, canonverse, enemies fucking, hate sex (sorta), i think this is sad, inspired by reylodirtycrumbs, not a HEA lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no rules, per se, but there are taboos during their meetings. </p><p> “I don’t want to talk about dreadnoughts. I don’t want to talk about the traitors you still believe in.”</p><p> He moves closer to her, boots toeing as carefully as he can against the matted, dirty carpet. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want <i>you</i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rendezvous in the cosmos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb/status/1361316413814706177">this</a> amazing piece by @reylodirtycrumbs. I'm a pateron and I kinda lost my mind when I saw the full piece lol. So I wrote a one-shot.</p><p>I challenged myself with this one and wrote it without an outline and in 2 hours. I think it's my new record? idk.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this Paula~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He meets her on some sleazy planet, in some sleazy city, where no one will recognize his face, nor know her name. To the beings of this raggedy place, they are only two. Two people. Two lovers.</p><p> </p><p>Two enemies. </p><p> </p><p>He’d summoned her here through an encrypted comm, one that only <em> she </em>listens to and receives. It’s always a draw if she’ll show. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, though, he feels hopeful she will.</p><p> </p><p>Hopeful that Rey will finally understand the vision he was shown that fateful night, her touch burning his fingertips like a blaster burn. </p><p> </p><p>Hopeful that Rey will finally submit and cave into her desires, besides the animilatic and primal ones they share. </p><p> </p><p>Hopeful that Rey will finally join him.</p><p> </p><p>That same hope pumps throughout his blood stream, lighting a shock in his veins as Kylo heads up the creaky stairs of the hotel, moans of pleasure already echoing through the meek hallways. He keeps his hood up, clothes otherwise untelling of his status to the galaxy. They’re raggedy, like something a smuggler would wear. </p><p> </p><p>Fitting, he tells himself, to be disguised as such. This is exactly what a dirty, disgusting smuggler would be doing. <em> Not </em>the Supreme Leader of the First Order.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo unlocks the door slowly, unsure of what to expect. </p><p> </p><p>There’s been times where he’s entered the room to find it empty. Other times where she’s sitting patiently, awaiting for what’s never to come.</p><p> </p><p>And then there’s nights like these.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelids lower unwillingly as Kylo takes in the sight of Rey, his enemy, his light, sitting perched in the window, bathed in the red neon glow that overtakes the entirety of the hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>Her head doesn’t turn to face him. She doesn’t move at all, actually. Her eyes remain glazed and focused on whatever is more interesting to look at besides him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” he breathlessly says. </p><p> </p><p>Her back tenses, a small laugh rolling from the bottom of her spine to the top.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d be a lot angrier to see me,” she responds back. “Since we took out one of your precious dreadnoughts last week.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo doesn’t move or speak. </p><p> </p><p>He<em> is </em> angry. </p><p> </p><p>Losing that dreadnought was indescribable. Thousands of officers and troopers were lost that day. It made the First Order appear weak and feeble. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, Kylo doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not supposed to talk about such things while we’re here. Like this.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't answer. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no rules, per se, but there <em> are </em> taboos during their meetings. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about dreadnoughts. I don’t want to talk about the traitors you still believe in.”</p><p> </p><p>He moves closer to her, boots toeing as carefully as he can against the matted, dirty carpet. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want <em> you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo whispers the words down to her, taking in the soft skin of her neck and cheek, both still turned away from him. He desperately wants to see her lips. He wants to see the eyes that seem to swallow him anytime they meet; drowning him in a prison of her own making. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, bringing a knee closer to her chest, her chin resting on the rounded bone.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing appears to pick up, back lifting and sighing a bit quicker. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to forget everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head slowly turns up towards him, conflict dancing across her irises. He can’t quite get into her head like this, with her guards so heavily up, but he knows as the night wanes on, they’ll be forced to be lowered.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me forget, Ben,” she repeats. “I want to think of nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the name he once deemed dead to the universe, Kylo hungirly leans down and captures her lips, growling as she moans into his sudden touch. </p><p> </p><p>If she wants a blank mind, he can make that happen.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo lifts her with ease from the windowsill, as Rey’s legs wrap around his hips, already attempting to grind through the thick robes. He bites at her lips, growing swollen by the minute, as they stumble backwards towards the unsavory bed that stands in the center of the hotel’s room, awaiting it’s next victims. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes desperately that they could be in <em> his </em>bed together, and not in a filthy place like such, but it’s one of the reasons Kylo bears the cheap, thin walls and the lingering stink.</p><p> </p><p>Rey begins to tug the buttons of his jacket off but is stopped when he harshly deposits her onto the mattress. She bounces a little, eyes half-lidded and face flushed, watching as Kylo makes haste to his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>In their usual fashion, she’s undressed just as quickly as he, since this is not for intimacy or romance. No. These are the nights for sweat and tears, for begging and sobbing. He’s still not sure <em> what </em> they are. Not anything that would be appropriate for what they do, he’s sure. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo watches with a hazed expression as his enemy, the only being in this universe capable of tearing him down to dust, reaches out and gently grasps his cock, tongue darting out for a tenentive lick that she already knows he wants. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck.” </em></p><p> </p><p>She takes the entirety of his head in her mouth with one swift movement, Kylo groaning at just how much he missed her touch. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sucks harder and harder, until she’s going far too fast and gagging, tears at bay below her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to make her cry, but not like this. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo pushes her down with the Force so that an impossible weight is held against her chest and torso. He drops to his knees, Rey effectively trapped, even though she could break out any time she pleased, and spreads her thighs.  </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been waiting for me?” he asks, voice teasing yet heavy.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs when he graces a single finger up and down her slit.</p><p> </p><p>“Of c-course not,” Rey breathlessly answers. “You don’t deserve that kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>He hums, fully aware she’s lying. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo grins, stuffing not one, but <em> two </em>long and greedy fingers into her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>She gasps, caught by surprise. He pumps them in and out, scissoring the heated flesh, preparing her. Her legs tremble on either side of his head, arms still locked to the bed along with her torso. When he rises up a little further to suck at the nerves directly atop his fingers, Rey shouts a curse into the air. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take more than a few minutes until she’s arching off the bed with another shout, this one through gritted teeth, as her orgasm clenches tightly around his fingers. It makes his cock jealous, that it’s offered such a luxury. But he knows that envy will soon be resolved. </p><p> </p><p>He gets up onto the bed, and spreads her legs enough that they cage his body. Rey heaves, looking up to him and nods in permission. </p><p> </p><p>Then Kylo’s entering her slowly and delectably, making sure he watches how her face changes as each inch eases into her body. She must be doing the same, because her eyes follow how his jaw drops open or how his brows lift to his forehead in the blinding feeling that is her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fast,” she whispers up to him, arms still pinned. “Go fast. And h-hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice. </p><p> </p><p>His hips move practically at light-speed, hands fisted into the sheets on each side of her head as Rey’s moans echo loudly around the tiny room. He fills her again and again, making them complete in the only way they know how, without having to become a traitor or defect to where their loyalties lie. </p><p> </p><p>Because right now, nothing exists outside of this shitty room, on a shitty planet except the sounds of wet flesh slapping and ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing matters except <em> this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her arms finally break free of his mental grasp and reach up to touch his face, damp just like her hands. He can feel beads of sweat trickle from his throat down his chest, while tears begin to slowly drip from the corner of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“C-closer,” she begs. “Hold m-me closer, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>He listens and complies. While still sheathed deeply inside her, he moves one of her legs over his shoulder and to the side, kneeing down into the bed until her back is pressed against his chest, his elbow propped so he can watch her breasts sway with each deep thrust. </p><p> </p><p>They’re never attempted this angle before and Rey <em> screams </em>when he jerks completely into her hot, wet heat, stars sparkling in his vision. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no holding Kylo back now.</p><p> </p><p>He lifts her leg higher and higher until her foot is grinding painfully into his thigh, handling her much rougher than usual. Desperate to be even closer than they are, Rey reaches up and grabs at his hair and neck, allowing him to devour her neck and shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Her cries don’t stop. Not ever when they’re like this. She sobs at the pleasure, at the point that he seems to hit that no other can. But she also sobs knowing that this is all just a façade.</p><p> </p><p>If only…</p><p> </p><p>“This could be every night, Rey,” he dangerously coos into her ear. “I could fuck you like this every night if you wanted it.” He thrusts a bit faster when she clenches at his words. </p><p> </p><p>“We keep meeting like this. In these disgusting places just to get a taste of what we both <em> truly </em>want.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey begins to sob from something else too. He can feel it in her Force signature. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo reaches the hand that was cradling her, sweat mingling with the tears that sit on her neck. He circles her throat roughly, knowing she has the power to throw him off if it becomes too much, and uses the new leverage to pick up his pace.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s legs start to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep fucking you- <em> ah fuck- </em>” </p><p> </p><p>He stutters only a bit, his orgasm becoming too close, practically in sync with the way she pulses and gushes. He hears her ask for <em> more, more, more </em>without opening her mouth a single time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep fucking you until you take my hand Rey,” he mutters, the bed thumping visuously against the wall. Kylo’s saying whatever is drumming up in his lust-filled mind, paying no mind to the words that leave his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ah-” </em> she moans through a sob, “ <em> P-please-” </em></p><p> </p><p>Maybe this will finally be the time he fucks her hard enough for her to see how badly he wants her. It seems futile, knowing Rey, but the desperation claws up his chest anyways, driving up into her at an impossible pace, her tiny body barely capable of receiving the powerful thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you everything.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice cracks. They’re both too close.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Anything.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He watches with heated gaze as her eyes blow wide, Force signature roaring at his words and the way his cock pushes her over the edge. She comes with a scream but not without his name leaving her in a breathless and almost despairing way.</p><p> </p><p>They unravel seam by seam, lost to the waves and crashing, until they are nothing but bodies torn apart by the very things that created them, floating along the cosmos, adrift and alone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>__</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rey doesn’t normally want him to hold her. </p><p> </p><p>They <em> are </em>still enemies, despite the way their bodies and tongues work methodically together.</p><p> </p><p>She already knew tonight was going to be full of exceptions.</p><p> </p><p>She lets him hold her, sobs muffled into his skin. Rey’s uncontrollable and inconsolable. There are no words that will stop the sadness. There’s only choices.</p><p> </p><p>Choices, she reminds herself, that she <em> could </em>be making. </p><p> </p><p>But even as Ben holds her, the warmth of his body salving the wounds of her universe, there are still small pricks of betrayal and confusion that linger in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>He is the sole reason for her suffering.</p><p> </p><p>But he is also the sole reason for her happiness.</p><p> </p><p>In another time, perhaps, they could be lying here together and not in the sense of just physically. Her heart aches knowing that after they leave, and after they’ve gone back to the sides they’ve chosen, they’re nothing more than the enemies they’ve drawn each other to be. </p><p> </p><p>Rey can hear him thinking nearly the same thought.</p><p> </p><p>And although they both know that they’re both aware, there’s nothing to do.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how hard she’ll come or how many times Ben will offer her the galaxy, she will refuse. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls her in a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>They remain there, stuck and unmoving. Merely pawns to a game they’re unhappy to be playing. </p><p> </p><p><em> Until next time, perhaps, </em> Rey wishes. <em> Maybe next time, he’ll be with me. </em></p><p> </p><p>She falls asleep in his arms, dreaming of a life where they run away to the regions of nothing, where nobody must choose a side and they can kiss and fuck and do whatever they want, whenever they want because it would be <em> their </em>lives.</p><p> </p><p>A wish and a dream.</p><p> </p><p>That’s all it’ll ever be. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>